


The Hopscotch Chronicles

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Elementary School AU, non sburb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a series of one shots, vaguely in order but not stictly so, about the lives of the Beta kids if they'd just been four kids growing up in the same neighborhood. Just meant to be fun and lighthearted with some cute almost shippy moments, as close as you can get with little kids anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hopscotch Chronicles

"Jade Harley, get out of that tree right this second." the yard duty scolded the little girl perched high up in the branches of the oak tree on the edge of the elementary school's playground. 

"But Miss Marleyyyyyy I'm playing spies!" 

"If you aren't out of that tree on the count of five, I'm going to have to tell your teacher." 

The 8 year old pouted but swung her legs over the branch and jumped gracefully to the ground, wincing as she scraped her palm on the asphalt. She flung her arms out dramatically, grinning. 

"Ta daaaaa!" 

"Thank you, Jade. Now go back to the playground with the other third graders and play." the woman smiled.

Jade picked up her Squiddles lunchbag from the base of the tree and ran off to the playground, her long dark hair streaming behind her. She skidded to a hault when she saw a group of kids by the benches, frowning. A couple of the bigger boys from her class had shoved one of her friends, a skinny blonde boy named Dave, off of the bench and were dumping the content of his bag on the ground and rifling through the composition notebook he carried around. 

"Hey!" she yelled, running over and putting her lunchbox down. They continued so she tooka deep breath and yelled again "HEY! Leave my friend alone!" 

"Oh hey, it's Jane of the Jungle." 

"My name is JADE and I said to leave him alone!" she stomped a foot. The two boys just laughed. Frowning and knitting her eyebrows together she ran forward and shoved one of them to the ground with her shoulder and wrenched Dave's things away. 

"What is you problem!?" the one she hadn't shoved shouted. She glared at him menacingly.

"I said to leave him alone." 

The boy leaned down to help his friend up and they turned to leave, but not before trying to get the last word.

"Way to let your little girlfriend stand up for you Stritwerp." 

Dave grimmaced and pulled himself up, dusting his jeans off. He frowned at Jade. 

"You didn't need to do that. I coulda taken them." Jade shrugged and dug around the pockets of her jeans, pulling out a bandaid.

"Your cheek is bleeding." she stepped over and unwrapped it, placing it over the scrape, probably from the corner of the bench. 

"Jade, was that a Squiddles bandaid." 

"Of course! Why are you too coooool for squiddles, Dave?" she fake pouted at him. 

"Nah. Squiddles are definitely cool, don't worry. John and Rose are coming over today. Can you come, or are you still not allowed because of that thing with the fence?"

"Nope! I finished repainting it this weekend so I can go places again! it was kinda a shame to paint over the Great Battle of Skaia though! I thought it was pretty. But yes! I am so totally coming over! I even brough snacks for us!" she grinned and held up the lunchbox, then noticed John and Rose approaching and jumped up quickly waving. "Joooohn! Rooooooose!" 

"Dave why's there a bandaid on your face? It looks sooo dumb." John stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Shut up, Egdork, Harley gave it to me and therefore it's the collest cartoon bandaid like, ever." 

"Yeah, John! Heehee! Dave and I are both totallllly coool! Right?"

"We're the north pole Jade. We're so cool we are literally the north pole." 

"You guys are so dumbbbb." 

"Now John, you just said dumb, surely you can come up with a better insult than that?"

"Ugh, come onnnn Rose, not everyone is like, a child prodigy or whatever like you!"

A tall, older boy with dark hair and square glasses ambled over to them. 

"Hello, you three. And my dear cousin Jade fo course." Jake smiled and ruffled Jade's hair.

"Hi Jake!" Jade grinned, looking up at her older cousin. 

"Would you all be planning on spending a day adventuring on the Strider's roof? I'm heading that way to work on something with Dirk, would you like a ride?"


End file.
